<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Really Tony? by SonglordsBug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283373">Really Tony?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug'>SonglordsBug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Howard the Haunt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...from the grave, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Howard questions Tony's life choices, or will be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark is stuck haunting his son... and is frustrated by it. Until suddenly he finds himself in the presence of a panicking young woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Howard the Haunt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Really Tony?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposting from stumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are embarrassing both yourself and the company.” Howard informed his son.</p><p>Tony didn’t react.</p><p>Howard stared for a moment longer before turning away and throwing his hands up in the air with a groan.</p><p>“Not that you can hear me. Not that anyone can hear me. Might as well make my own scene.” He snapped. “I don’t want to watch this. I swear if I could be somewhere else I’d be…”</p><p>Howard blinked as his surroundings changed.</p><p>“…there. What the hell?”</p><p>He spun around, taking in details of the bedroom he’d appeared in, his eyes landing on a young woman with her hand over her mouth.</p><p>She was muttering “oh my god, what do I do, oh my god, how did I, oh god I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Howard blinked at her and asked “And I care why?” Then he frowned and snapped his fingers. “Wait. Weren’t you palling around with Tony a couple months ago?”</p><p>“Tony Stark knocked me up.” The woman whimpered.</p><p>“What.” Howard said flatly. “So I’m here because of my unborn grandbaby?”</p><p>Then he threw his hands in the air again.</p><p>“Really Anthony? Really? I managed not to have a bastard, you could have too! Jesus…”</p><p>He trailed off before flapping a hand at the woman.</p><p>“Don’t worry lady, he’ll do right by you, and if he doesn’t…” Howard shook his head violently. “No. He’ll do right by you.” Then he grimaced. “And if he doesn’t, Obie will make sure of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>